Geef het op
|conductor = Roland Verloven|position = 16th|points = 23|previous = Macédomienne|next = Nous, on veut des violons|image = B91.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Geef het op '(translation: Give it Up) was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by the group Clouseau. The song is an up-tempo track, sung from the perspective of a man telling a girl that her lover is no good for her. He reminds her that he has told her this before and that she should "give it current relationship up" in favour of one with him. Clouseau also recorded the song in an English-language version, as "Give It Up", featured on their first international album Close Encounters. It was performed eighteenth on the night following Germany and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 23 points. Nevertheless, it became another top-twenty hit for the band. Lyrics |-| Dutch= Is het niet waar dat ik jou lang geleden zei Hem te vergeten? Kom terug bij mij Geef het op, kom terug bij mij Haha haha haha haha haha… ooh… Je blijft het steeds proberen Hij is het echt niet waard Loop hem niet zomaar achterna Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Ik geef je meer dan iemand ooit gegeven heeft Ik ben altijd met jou begaan Als je denkt aan de tijden die je met me hebt beleefd Zou je me nooit meer laten staan Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Ik zal blijven hopen Ik wil jou dicht bij me, dag en nacht ‘k Zou m’n ziel verkopen Als de duivel jou weer bij me bracht Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje (Geef het op, geef het op) Ik zal blijven hopen (Geef het op, meisje) ‘k Zou m’n ziel verkopen (Geef het op, geef het op) Geef het op, geef het op Geef het op, meisje Ah… geef het op |-| translation= Isn’t it true that I told you long ago To forget him? Come back to me Give it up, come back to me Haha haha haha haha haha… ooh… You always keep trying He really isn’t worth it Don’t just follow him Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl I give you more than anyone has ever given you I’m always concerned about you If you think about the times we spent together You’d never leave me again Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl I’ll keep hoping I want you close to me, day and night I’d sell my soul If the devil would bring you back to me Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl (Give it up, give it up) I’ll keep hoping (Give it up, girl) I’d sell my soul (Give it up, give it up) Give it up, give it up Give it up, girl Ah… give it up Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991